wauwatosafandomcom-20200214-history
Wauwatosa East High School
Wauwatosa East High School, formerly known as Wauwatosa High School, or Wauwatosa Senior High School, is a comprehensive four-year public high school in the city of Wauwatosa, Wisconsin. It is part of the Wauwatosa School District. The school was originally known as Wauwatosa Senior High School until the opening of Wauwatosa West High School in September 1961. The first graduating class of Wauwatosa East High School was in June 1962. Today, the school is often referred to as Tosa East. History Originally known as Wauwatosa High School, the school's name was changed to Wauwatosa East High School in September, 1961 after a high school was built on the west side of the city. Much of the current structure was built in the second half of the 20th century. This resulted in substantial alterations to the original design of the building, including the removal of its tower and the closing of the school's third floor, which is now used by the district for storage. A restoration project in the early 2000s uncovered several WPA murals on the walls of what was formerly the school's main entrance; the murals had been painted in the 1930s and subsequently covered up. The sports teams are named the Red Raiders. They were once represented by a logo of a cartoon Indian brave in warpaint and a mascot dressed as a Native American. In 2006 this came under protest and the logo was changed to a shield with TE on the front and crossed spears behind. The mascot was also changed to a pirate. Athletics The school has varsity level sports teams for both men and women, including volleyball, basketball, softball, baseball, soccer, football, golf, wrestling, tennis, swimming and diving, cross country, track and field, hockey, and the Poms dance squad. Intramural sports include Ultimate Frisbee, IBA (basketball), and skiing. State championships * 1937: Boys' golf * 1940: Boys' swimming and diving * 1943: Boys' track and field * 1944: Boys' swimming and diving * 1945: Boys' swimming and diving * 1946: Boys' golf, Boys' swimming and diving * 1947: Boys' tennis, Boys' swimming and diving * 1949: Boys' swimming and diving * 1950: Boys' swimming and diving * 1951: Boys' swimming and diving * 1954: Boys' golf * 1955: Boys' tennis * 1956: Boys' tennis, Boys' swimming and diving * 1972: Boys' track and field, Class A * 1974: Girls' volleyball, Class A * 1975: Girls' volleyball, Class A * 1980: Girls' volleyball, Class A * 1981: Girls' basketball, Class A * 1985: Girls' volleyball, Class A * 1989: ** Boys' basketball, Class A ** Boys' volleyball, Class A * 1990: Boys' soccer * 1992: Girls' volleyball, Division 1 * 1993: Girls' soccer * 1994: Girls' volleyball, Division 1 * 1996: Girls' soccer * 1997: Girls' soccer, Division 1 * 1997: Summer baseball * 1998: Boys' soccer, Division 1 * 2006: Boys' volleyball * 2008: Boys' basketball, Division 1 Extracurricular activities The school's drama organization is the Wauwatosa East Players. The school stages two theatrical productions each year, one in fall and one in spring. All productions are staged in the Dale K. Hidde Theatre, named for the school's long-time theatrical director, which also serves as the school's auditorium and is home to the independently-run Wauwatosa East Student Play Festival. Wauwatosa East's clubs include: Quill and Scroll, The Cardinal Pennant Yearbook, The Cardinal News (student newspaper),National Honor Society, Spanish Honor Society, French Honor Society, German Honor Society, Latin Club, National Art Honor Society, Mu Alpha Theta, BattleBots, HOSA,SMART Team, Key Club, Amnesty International, AFS, Gay-Straight Alliance, STAND, International Thespian Society, Future Business Leaders of America, Forensics,Destination Imagination, We The People: The Citizen and the Constitution, and Student Council. Awards In 2008, Wauwatosa East was recognized as a Blue Ribbon School. Notable alumni This topic redirects here, see: List of Wauwatosa East alumni See also *List of Wauwatosa East principals Category:Education Category:Locations Category:Wauwatosa East Highschool Category:Reportedly haunted locations